


Down with Love

by 1337wtfomgbby



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not beta-read we die like men, Tags May Change, cursing, fictober19, ignoring canon on certain occasions, likely a bit out of character, people being dick's, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337wtfomgbby/pseuds/1337wtfomgbby
Summary: Trying my hand on fictober.





	1. "It will be fun, trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> As I said I decided to bite the bullet and try my hand on fictober2019. And doing it for my OTP no less.

„Oh come on, Kix! It'll be hilarious!“ Hardcase said as he followed Kix around, crowding up behind the medic and generally being a nuisance as Kix moved around the infirmary.  
„You are the only person who would find that hilarious.“   
He tried to elbow Hardcase out of his space, but his brother refused to budge.  
„Now, that is a blatant lie and we both know it,“ he grinned.   
Before Kix could sidestep him Hardcase layed his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close until he was smooched against the other side.

„Just imagine it,“ he said, moving his free hand as if he was painting something in the air.   
„Us two. Doing the ultimate prank.“  
Kix rolled his eyes, moving to extract himself from under Hardcase's arm.   
„I wouldn't call it the ultimate prank, but more of a déjà-vu. Didn't you do the exact same thing a month ago with Dogma.“  
„Details. Details,“ Hardcase snorted, waving his hand dismissively and grabbing him around the shoulders again.   
„Come on, Kix. It will be fun, trust me.“  
Seeing that Hardcase would accept nothing short of a 'yes' Kix sighed and agreed to help.

Which brings us to the present as he was engaging Jesse and Fives in conversation so Hardcase would be able to sneak up on the two with the bucket in hand.  
It wasn't that hard since Fives and Jesse seemed to still be half asleep anyways.  
Tup opened his mouth to comment on Hardcase and the bucket but was silenced as Kix stomped on his foot and leveled him with a murderous glare.   
Seconds later Hardcase emptied the bucket full of ice water over Jesse's and Fives's heads.  
There was laughter from one side and yells and curses from the other.  
„Gooood moooorning!“ Hardcase cheered, giggling.

„Are you two nuts?!“ Jesse yelped, but he was too frozen for any kind of reaction.  
„Well, I would expect such stupid pranks from Hardcase, but you Kix!“ Fives complained, pointing at the oldest that was laughing his ass off.  
Tup's nonstop giggeling worked as a background for the whole scenario in the meantime.  
„Yeah, he's funny! I'm so proud of him!“ Hardcase grinned as he came to stand behind Kix, laying his hands on Kix' shoulder.  
„What can I say? If you sleep with the Nexu, you'll wake up with the fleas!“ Kix shrugged.  
„If you fuck the Nexu in your case,“ Jesse growled.


	2. „Just follow me, I know the area.“

Hardcase woke up to his head pounding like he had hit it very good against the wall.  
Which, considering he awoken on the floor and everything looked like their fregate had got shaken realy good, was highly likely.  
His thoughts were swirling in and out of nonsense and it took him decidedly too long to remember the last half hour.   
There had been a battle and the integrity of their ship had suffered and they had crashed.  
_Great_, just when he had betted on their next crash landing not being for another two months.   
There went his twenty credits.

Hardcase groaned as he rubbed at his head, he could feel a huge bump where he had evidently hit the wall. Kix wouldn't be happy about that.   
That thought made him raise his head too quickly and groan as his head throbbed in protest. 

In situations like this worry about the medic always won out.   
He stumbled to his feet and looked around himself, trying to remember where he was.   
Everything wasn't where it was supposed to be, as the walls had been crushed and deformed during the crash.   
The sound of breaking glass under his feet made Hardcase look down and squinting he recognized the packaging of a foley catherter under some shards of glass.

_Wait, why have I been in the infirmary?_  
As he moved around the room, the throbing in his side reminded Hardcase of the grenade he had stood too close to. He shook his head again to clear it and be more attentive to his surroundings as he searched for Kix, and anyone else he could help of course.

It didn't take long to make out the markings of Kix' armor a few feet down the wall he had woken up against. There was a small trickle of blood running down Kix' temple, but appart from that there was no blood visible. 

„Kix?“ Hardcase hissed and carefully shook the others shoulders.  
Kix pulled a face and blinked open bleary eyes. „Hardcase? What happened?“  
„We crashed,“ Hardcase sighed, „Like that's surprising.“  
A noise that sounded like a mixture between a cough and a laugh brust from Kix' chest.   
„I betted on this week,“ he chuckled.  
„That's what you're thinking about?“ Hardcase hissed. Not only had he lost 20 credits but his head was still throbing and the ground shook precariously.

Kix huffed a sigh as he noticed his mood and was shook from side to side as the plastisteel shrieked and shook around them.  
„Alright,“ he said and held up his hand to him, „help me up.“  
„Help you up? You help me up.“  
„You got two hands,“ Kix chuckled and Hardcase helped him to his feet.  
Kix pressed a hand to his ribs and as he took a step foreward his left leg wouldn't carry his weight.   
Hardcase looped an arm around his waist to hold him up and shot him a concerned look. „You okay?“  
„Yeah,“ Kix nodded, his face pulled tight in pain. „I'll be fine. Now come on, follow me. I know the area.“


	3. "Now? Now you listen to me?"

Making his way into the messhall Kix noticed his vision starting to tunnel.  
He swayed slightly as he sat down on the bench opposite to Hardcase's too quickly.  
The concerned look on the others face however did nothing to lighten Kix' mood.  
„What?“ he mumbled grogily as Hardcase slid a tray of food over to him.

„It's midnight,“ Hardcase said, voice sounding harsher then usuall.  
„Where the frek were you?“  
Kix bit his teeth together, exhaling harshly through his nose.  
„Maintenance,“ he ground out, sparking some of the greens on his fork.  
„Maintenance,“ Hardcase echoed.

Which, admittedly, was some lame ass excuse.   
He got off his shift at nine and finished in maintenance around 9:30.  
Kix didn't knew why he didn't want to tell Hardcase what realy happened.  
Jayhawk had needed help and Spina and Ferns hadn't been enough, weren't they.  
He offered to help Resol with the new weeks re-scheduling and also took a look over Baldrias supplie list.   
He had been needed.  
Or had he.

„You're shitting me right?“ Hardcase asked and Kix looked up surprised.  
Usually Hardcase wasn't the one to use profanitys.  
He must be realy pissed.  
„You got off your shift at nine, Kix. Doing maintenance until 9:30, I'll give you that. But the others clearly didn't need your help in the infirmary.“  
Kix stared at him.   
„How'd you--“  
„Resol,“ Hardcase said clipped. „He's realy worried about you.“

Kix snorted.  
„Worried. About what.“  
„Maybe about you working yourself into the ground?“ Hardcase asked rethorically.  
Kix knew better then to answer right now.   
„They needed help,“ he disagreed, munching on his meat petulantly.  
„Bantha crap,“ Hardcase cursed, „They were doing just fine, Kix. You have your resting periods for a reason. For you to rest.“  
He put emphasis on each word individually.  
Kix shook his head. 

„I am perfectly rested,“ he slurred as he lost his grip on the fork.  
Cursing he took it back in hand as Hardcase chuckled, „Suuureee. Plainly obvious you are perfectly rested. Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror lately?!“  
That was it.   
Kix jumped to his feet and immediately everything went black.   
As he came to he was laying on his back, with his legs put up onto the bench and Hardcase looking down at him.   
„I think you are right,“ Kix hummed after all.   
Hardcase gasped exasperated, „Now? Now you are listening to me?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resol, Spina, Jayhawk, Baldria and Ferns are all medic OC's.


	4. "I know you didn't ask for this."

Kix rubbed his forehead tiredly.  
Trust Hardcase to get himself hurt, ten minutes into their mission.  
„You shouldn't have done that,“ he said curtly.  
„Yeah,“ Hardcase snorted, „I shouldn't have protected one of my best friends. Realy Kix? You do know who you are talking to.“  
Kix growled under his breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
„I could've managed,“ he ground out.

Hardcase laughed high pitched. „Suuureee. I saw that. If I hadn't pushed you out of the way that shot would've blasted you straight in the chest.“  
„And your shoulder is a better subsitute,“ Kix hissed back.  
„Better then your chest,“ Hardcase replied.  
„Not if you get yourself killed,“ Kix cursed heated.  
„I know you didn't ask for this,“ Hardcase said, „But that's what friends do. They protect each other.“

„I don't want you to freking die for me, damn it _ Ulma _!“ Kix yelled.  
Hardcase stared at him in utter shock.  
Kix had just send his soulname loud and clear.  
Without having seemingly realized it.  
He concentrated, listened deeply into himself and answered.  
„_ Sarsa _?“  
Now it was Kix who's eyes widened as he stared at him.  
„You?“

Hardcase nodded, still too dumbfounded to do much else.  
Kix nodded as well as he stepped closer.  
Hardcase's heart skipped a beat as Kix took him into his arms.  
„Kix?-“  
„Don't do that again,“ Kix growled, face smooched against his neck.  
„If you died--“ he gulped, „I wouldn't know what the frek to do.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided if I went with soulmates I would do it like it was done in 'Elfquest'.  
Namely, everyone having a soulname another can recognize and being able to communicate by sending (which is something like telepathy).


	5. "I might just kiss you."

„No, Jesse. Jesse, let me go,“ Hardcase whined.  
But Jesse refused to budge.   
„Why must you insist to get yourself into trouble,“ Jesse growled.  
He was still trying to get the water balloon out of Hardcase's hands which his batch mate was still dead set on throwing at the captains head.  
„I am supposed to ligten the mood around here,“ Hardcase cursed as he bend over to keep the balloon out fo Jesse's reach. 

„There is a time and a place,“ Jesse said, „This is neither the time, nore the place.“  
He made a grab for the balloon again and this time he managed to force Hardcase to let it go.  
The balloon fell to the ground with a wet sound and rolled off in Kix' direction.   
„Kix,“ Jesse gasped, „Take that balloon.“  
The medic did as told and then proceeded to throw the balloon at the captains head.  
The splash of cold water was followed by deafening silence.  
„The hell Kix,“ Jesse gasped at the same time Hardcase said, „I might just kiss you!“

„You better,“ Kix chuckled as he took off at a speed he usually only showed on the batttlefield, a cursing and dripping wet Rex hot on his heels.  
„You have corrupted him,“ Jesse whined.  
He was so shocked that it was easy for Hardcase to wind himself out of his grip.  
„What do you mean corrupt him,“ he chuckled, a mischievous glint to his eyes.  
„I just pushed his potential.“


	6. "Yes, I'm aware. Your point."

„Kix...“  
„Yeah?“ the medic said absendminded.  
„You have a flowercrown on your head,“ Rex said.  
„Yes, I'm aware. Your point?“ Kix asked while not taking his gaze off the weapon he was cleaning.   
„And that's not even yours,“ Rex continued, as he pointed at the Z6 Kix was holding.   
That was obviously and apparently not his.  
„Seems to be,“ Kix agreed with a nodd.

Rex shook his head and looked over to Jesse desperately as Kix wasn't forecoming with information at-kriffing-all.   
„Kix, why are you cleaning Hardcase's Z6?“ Jesse asked with a sigh.   
Kix shrugged.   
„Wanted to do him some good. Am I not allowed to do my boyfriend some good?“  
Jesse and Rex shook their heads.   
„Sure you can,“ they agreed.  
Kix nodded approvingly. 

„Oh Kix, nice flowercrown,“ Tup said as he skipped over.   
„Thanks,“ Kix said, smiling.   
„Hardcase made it for me, for the Anteros.“  
„The what?!“ Rex asked shocked, hoping he had just misheard.   
„The Anteros,“ Tup said, „I got Dogma a pad about criminal law he wanted to read.“  
That made Rex and Jesse exchange a horrified look.  
They had both been wondering why Ahsoka and Fives had been so pissed all morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteros, is the greek god of reciprocated love, and avenger of unrequited love. He was the brother of Eros.   
Didn't want to name the day for love 'Valentines day', so I went with Anteros instead.


	7. "No, and that's final."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drawing a bit of a blank today.

„No,“ Hardcase said, hugging the remote for the holo close to his chest.  
The holo was currently showing Kix' favorite chef yelling at a contestant that their fish was so overcooked he wouldn't even use it for cat food before smashing the fish into thousand tiny pieces.  
„Nah, come on,“ Fives whined, „How often do they show 'Stab'?“  
„I wouldn't know,“ Hardcase huffed, „I don't watch horror movies.“  
„Hardcase-“  
„It's my turn choosing the show,“ Hardcase hissed, „and we surely aren't watching a horror movie!“

„Kix isn't even watching,“ Fives snapped, pointing at the medic that was fast asleep with his head pillowed on Hardcase's lap.  
„Don't talk about me like I'm not here,“ Kix mumbled.  
„Would you all shut up,“ Hevy hissed from Hardcase's other side.  
He was hugging a pillow close to his chest as he watched the holo with avid interest.   
The blue team was getting their asses handed to them.  
„I wanne know who wins.“  
„Those are reruns, Hevy,“ Kix mumbled.

„Don't you dare spoiler me,“ Hevy growled, pointing a threatening finger at the medic.  
Kix chuckled under his breath before curling closer to Hardcase.  
„No worries, I won't,“ he said.  
With that Kix exited the conversation again as he went back into dreamland.  
„Now come on,“ Fives whined, „Kix isn't even watching.“  
„But Hevy and I are,“ Hardcase shot back.   
„Would you both shut up, I wanne know who has to leave,“ Hevy hissed, slapping at Hardcase's shoulder to get him to shut up.

„Does that mean the show will be over,“ Fives asked hopefully.  
„There are two more episodes after it,“ Hardcase grinned and Fives growled in frustration.   
„Please-“   
„Shut the krif up, Fives,“ Hevy snapped as he was clutching his pillow harder in anticipation of who the chef would send home.   
„No, and that's final,“ Hardcase said.  
Kix slapped his thigh approvingly, „You tell him, babe...“  
"Yes!" Hevy screamed, fistbumping the air as a female contestant was thrown out, "Bye loser!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are watching the star wars version of 'Hell's Kitchen' and Fives wants to watch the star wars version of 'Scream'.


	8. "Can you stay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me decidedly too long.

Hardcase felt the whole loop start all over again.  
He couldn't tell how often he had gone throught it all by now.  
Wherever he turned there would be another grenade exploding in his face.  
He would be flung back, pain exploding in his chest as it got torn appart.   
Then he was left struggling to stay conscious and desperately pushing himself backwards to escape the druide mercilesly stepping closer, blaster in hand.

Just as the bolt of plasma was about to hit him and start this whole loop all over again, his pure terror managed to scare himself awake.   
„Shh, before you wake everyone else up,“ a voice said patiently.  
The fact the medic was holding his hand over his mouth didn't realy help calming down.   
Hardcase stared around himself quickly; couldn't tell how long he'd been out.   
The medic was awake, alert, bent over the stretcher with one hand holding in his panicked cries and the other stretched back to hold his kicking legs down.

Shame flooded through him as swiftly as the nightmare's engfulding pain and blood had flowed over him. „Sorry, I-“  
„Nightmare,“ the medic said dismissively. „Not your fault.“  
As soon as Hardcase had managed to regain controle over his body the medic checked on the bandages around his chest as well as more then one angrily blearing piece of equipment.   
„Thank the force you didn't tear your stitches,“ the medic sighed relieved as he finished his inspection.   
„What even happened,“ Hardcase asked confused.

There was a big gaping hole where the last hours, maybe even days, were supposed to be.  
It also didn't help at all that his head felt like it was filled with cotton and his gaze swam as if he was on sea.  
The medic bit his bottom lips and scrunched up his face as if he didn't knew how to put it.   
„You stood too close to a grenade,“ he finally said, „It tore up your chest pretty good. Took us six hours to fix. So I would greatly appreaciate if you wouldn't mess that up.“  
He layed a hand onto the bandages gently, looking at him with a raised brow.   
_ Don't mess up my work_, that gaze said.

„I won't,“ Hardcase promised.  
Not only was he clearly not in the state but whatever the medic just put into his IV made him feel all heavy and woozy.   
„What's your name,“ Hardcase asked.   
The medic looked at him and raised his brow again, seemingly surprised he was still talking.  
„Kix,“ he said.   
„You look pretty, Kix.“

Hardcase suddenly felt the need to laugh at it all.  
The stupid bandage covering his torn up chest.   
The damn time loop he had dreamt himself into.  
If it wasn't so horrendous he would be laughing right now.  
Wait, he was laughing and Kix was staring at him as if he had just sprouted a second and third head.  
„Are you okay?“ Kix asked.  
„You are the medic, tell me,“ Hardcase countered.  
It took a moment but he managed to calm himself back down again. 

It was just way too much to take in.  
Blindly Hardcase grabbed onto Kix' wrist.   
„C-Can you stay?“  
„Sure,“ Kix said after a moment consideration.   
He sat back onto a chair Hardcase hadn't even noticed before.  
„Wait, were you watching me sleep?“ he asked shocked.  
„I didn't want you to mess up all our work,“ Kix groused.  
Hardcase nodded, he was starting to feel all heavy and woozy again.   
„Kinda cute, you know,“ he mumbled, „Watching over me, like some kind of mother hen.“  
Kix snorted a laugh. „Mother hen.“


	9. „There is a certain taste to it.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked at the prompt and my dumpster of a brain couldn't thing of anything else.

As someone came up to his back in the fresher Kix was half a second away from snapping at Fives about being way too horny again.  
But the arm that wrapped around his waist just had way too many tattoos to be Fives'.  
„Hardcase?...“ he asked astonished.  
„Hm...“ the other hummed, as he let his hands trail over the tribal tat Kix had covering his splenectomy scar.

_Now that is a pleasant surprise_, Kix thought to himself.  
„Now, what's gotten into you?“ he hummed out loud.  
Hardcase shrugged a shoulder and went to nose at his throat.  
„I don't know... was a pretty hard day. So I thought I would surprise you.“  
Kix hummed to himself as he turned in Hardcase's arms to pull the other even closer against himself.  
Usually it wasn't at all Hardcase's thing to instigate but Kix wasn't complaining at all.

But Hardcase must've also been pretty tired, since his movements were sluggish and did not at all held his usuall grace.  
If he wasn't pressed up so close against Kix that he was able to feel every ragged breath Hardcase took he would've been sure the other was falling asleep against him.  
They continue for a felt eternity, just jerking each other off, before Kix decided to take over for both of them since Hardcase's hand had slowed to a near stop.  
He switched their postions, so it was Hardcase leaned against the wall before going down onto his knees.

Hardcase's gasped as Kix took him into his mouth and he must've also hit his head against the wall if that dull thud was anything to go by.  
If it was due to fatigue Kix couldn't realy tell but Hardcase lost it quicker then he usually would.  
He wasn't complaining however as he stroked himself to climaxe and then spit the mouth full of come onto the tile to wash away with the still running water.  
„You know,“ he chuckled, looking up at Hardcase, „There is a certain taste to it.“  
Hardcase stared at him as his brain struggled to make sense of what he had just said, before the blush coloring his cheeks spread over the rest of his face, up to his ears and all the way down to his chest.

He threw a arm over his face.  
„Sometimes I don't even wanne know what goes through that head of yours,“ he whined.  
Kix only chuckled as he pulled himself back to his feet.  
„You sound like I'm totally depraved or something,“ he snickered, laying his hands onto Hardcase's waist and pulling him close again.  
Hardcase's only response to this was him laying the arm he had used to cover his face around Kix shoulders, and resting his forehead against his shoulder.  
„Tired?“ Kix asked, a halfhearted chuckle bubbeling up his chest.  
„You have no idea,“ Hardcase hummed.


	10. "Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me."

Sure, Kix still had ten minutes until his shift would be officially over but it never hurt to show up early and remind that thick skulled medic he wasn't letting him work himself into the ground.  
As he entered the infirmary he couldn't make out Kix.  
He wasn't under the three medic's that were doing their damnedest to stop the bleeding on another troopers chest wound, so Hardcase decided to wander further into the infirmary.  
The further he got the more it became clear to him just how little personnel he came across. 

But that didn't worry him.  
With surgery's going on nearly all around the clock, at times the infirmary looked more like a desolate wasteland.  
As he came to the recovery hall, the area of which he was allowed to enter at least, he still hadn't come across Kix nor any other medics.  
Whoever was in charge of recovery must've already finished their nightly round. 

Hardcase decided to continue further down the hall, towards the door that seperated normal recovery from the one that held the patients in critical condition.  
No one that wasn't medical realy had access, only in exceptions.  
Just to make sure, Hardcase looked through the glass of the doors leading into critical care and found what he had been looking for.  
Kix seemed to just be finishing up his round of critical care.  
Hardcase watched him looking over a datapad and then ready a syringe.  
Hardcase stopped short.

There was nothing in the syringe.  
Nothing but air.  
Before his brain had fully processed the gravity of the situation Kix had already stabbed the needle into the troopers neck.  
Nothing happened at first, then the heartmonitor started blearing alarms, which Kix ignored all to calmly.  
Hardcase didn't knew how long it took until the patient flatlined, if it were mere moments or minutes.  
All he knew was that he had just watched the guy he thought he loved, kill one of his own brothers.

Hardcase stumbled sideways, feeling lightheaded and only then noticing how he was practically hyperventilating.  
Then the doors to critical opened and Hardcase jumped as Kix stood in front of him, looking as shocked as Hardcase felt.  
Hardcase heard himseld ask in a wavering, small voice what Kix had just done; his brain was refusing to accept what he had just whitnessed.  
A strange feeling of being out of his body settled into him as Kix grabbed his upper arm and pulled him into the next best, vacated examination room.

„What-- What did you do?“ he heard himself ask again as Kix closed the doors.  
„You weren't supposed to see that,“ Kix hissed, sounding as panicked as Hardcase himself.  
„What-- why- why!?“  
This was the all encompassing question that plagued him.  
„Listen,“ two long strides and Kix was in front of him, grabbing his shoulders, „I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me.“  
„Trust!?“ Hardcase snapped, shaking Kix' hands off and backing away against the wall.  
„You- I- I just watched you kill one of your own brothers. And you are asking me to trust you!?“

Kix raised his hands, like one would do with a skittish animal.  
„I'll explain,“ Kix pleaded, „I promise. Just not here.“  
Hardcase knew he should be getting away from Kix, tell someone else about what he had whitnessed.  
His instincts kept screaming at him that he was in a very dangerous situation.  
And in spite of all of that he found himself nodding.  
Kix nodded as well, slowly walking backwards towards the door and back out into the hallway, while Hardcase followed him just as cautious.

His instincts still screamed for him to run, getting as much distance between himself and Kix but his heart had other plans.  
They ended up in the messhall, which was, thanks to the late hour, as empty and quiet as a tomb.  
As soon as they had sat down Kix launched into his explanation.  
He told him of a secret organization he was part of, calling it the 'Alecto program'.  
Kix explained how the program was protecting them all, and working to illiminate threats to the clones.  
The trooper Kix had killed had found out about the program and threatened to expose them.

Hardcase pulled back as Kix mentioned how they didn't shy away from killing jedi that threatened all of their safety.  
Kix reacted quickly and grabbed onto his wrist before he could get too far out of his reach.  
„I don't want to hurt you, Hardcase,“ Kix begged, „please don't force me to hurt you.“  
Against his better judgement Hardcase sat back down heavily.  
„So what happens now?“ he asked.  
Kix let go of his wrist and instead rubbed his hand down his face.  
„You join or you die,“ he said clipped.

Hardcase gulped nervously.  
„There is no other way?“  
Kix shook his head, looking thoroughly crushed.  
„Once you know the only way out is death.“  
_Then why did you tell me_, he wanted to yell but his mouth remained firmly shut.  
Instead he grabbed onto Kix ' hand, entwining their fingers.  
Confusion and shock went over Kix' face in quick succession before Hardcase nodded.

Even though everything he had heard should have him fighting the men in front of him, and turning him in here he was agreeing to become part of something that was nothing short of madness.  
It reminded him of something he had once read in a novel.  
_Sometimes the heart beats the head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alecto (roughly translating to the implacable or unceasing anger) is one of the Erinyes from greek mythology.  
I am working on a longer fic about the program, but am currently still not at a point where I would feel comfortable posting it.


	11. „It's not always like this.“

Kix mimed holding the pole and began to gyrate his hips in a figure eight motion. “Like that.”  
The dancer released the pole and dusted off her hands. “Perhaps a demonstration.”  
Kix wasn't that stupid, he knew what the women was after.  
He relented anyways, hopping onto the pole table and slapping the women's hip in passing.   
“Let an old pro show you how it's done.”

“An old pro?” Tup arched his brow, looking a tad uncomfortable as the dancer came to stand next to him.  
“Don't ask.” Jesse tucked the dancer a little closer to himself. Partly to spare Tup the embarrassment and partly for his own benefit. “You don't wanna know.”  
They spend some time watching Kix dancing on the pole table, before Jesse decided his conversation with the dancer was more interesting and Fives went to get them another round. 

By the time Fives made it back to them Hardcase had went up to the pole table and was proceeding to stare up at Kix like he was a carved marble statue or something.   
A big dopey grin had spread over his face and his eyes had a blissed out glint to them.  
“Eee bb,” he asked, giggeling, “Eee bb, you single? You single?”  
Tup looked at him questioning as Hardcase was starting to lean closer towards Kix, fumbeling for some credits to 'pay the dancer'.  
“It's not always like that,” Fives chuckled, “trust me.”  
He sat the glasses he'd been carrying onto the table and then turned at the sound of commotion. 

“That, however, is way more common,” he said and quickly made his way over to the pole table, which Kix had gotten off of in favor of getting into another troopers face.  
“Bitch, back the fuck up. Bitch! That's my man.”  
By the way the other trooper was looking at Kix Tup wasn't even sure if there was any problem at all from his side. Kix however didn't seem to see that as he wasn't backing down but instead shoving the trooper in the chest.  
Thankfully Fives moved in before it could escalate any further. 

“You are way too drunk my friend,” he huffed as he grabbed Kix at the waist and without much preamble threw the medic over his shoulder.  
“Sorry,” he told the other trooper and turned to get out of the situation.  
Which Kix used to continue cursing at the other trooper, who looked at his group of friends with a deeply confused expression.  
“Bitch! Say it to my face. Say it to my kriffing face. That's what I thought, bitch. That's what I thought!”  
With Fives and Kix Hardcase left as well, as he still trailed after them like some kind of lovesick fool.

Once he lost sight of them Tup turned back towards the table, Jesse just shrugged.  
He didn't seem too bothered with the situation and more enthralled in his conversation with the dancer anyways.  
Dogma stared at their new drinks like they were to blame for all the misery around them.  
His head was lightly tilting from side to side as he muttered to himself, a clear sign that he had way too much to drink.  
The only one that seemed to have even followed the exchange was Echo.   
The ARC looked at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking, and what he said next pretty much proved it. “I hate it when they get like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Kix and Hardcase pretty much become varying stages of Jenna Marbles when they're drunk.


	12. “What if I don't see it.”

This had to be one of the worst days of his life. Maybe not the worst of all but it was definately high up there. After all who would count on getting jumped by a freking Nexu of all things when you were just walking through the corridors of a kriffing star destroyer, minding your own damn business.  
“Force!” Jesse swore, grabbing for his blaster but before he could even get his target in scope Hardcase jumped in between him and the Nexu.

“No!” he screamed, throwing his arms wide open and forcing Jesse to pull his blaster up towards the ceiling or risking accidentally shooting his batchmate.  
Hardcase meanwhile turned to slap the Nexu on the muzzle.  
“What the frek,” Jesse gasped, pointing his weapon from the Nexu to Hardcase, “What is that doing in here?”  
Hardcase had brought back some animals before to the ever mounting despair of the captain.  
Even to the point where Rex made it an official rule that there would be no pets in torent.   
He had never escalated to the point where he would bring back anything bigger then a bird though.

Jesse was pulled from his thoughts when Hardcase hurried to say, “It's not what you think.”  
Jesse was at a loss for words, he just watched the Nexu rub it's muzzle with it's paw where Hardcase had slapped it.   
“W-What is that doing in here?” Jesse asked again.  
While he was in thoughts about Hardcase's animal saving behavior he hadn't even noticed that his batchmate had stepped closer and taken the blaster from his hands.   
“The 'that',” Hardcase pointed at the Nexu, “is Kix.”  
Jesse gauged at him. 

Despite the absurdity of the whole situation Jesse couldn't help but laugh.   
“Are,” he chuckled, “Are you trying to prank me.”  
Hardcase raised a brow. “Seriously,” he laughed, “Seriously?”  
Even to Jesse that sounded like a stunt Hardcase wouldn't dare to pull.  
Which left the other possible explanation, that Hardcase was telling the truth.   
“So, you are trying to make me believe that that,” he pointed at the Nexu that instantly started to growl at his raised hand, “is Kix?”

Hardcase nodded, then growled for the Nexu to, “stop it,” which it did.  
“My head hurts,” Jesse sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
Hardcase sighed as well. “Come on,” he motioned for Jesse to follow him.   
Hardcase led them into a thankfully empty common room, the Nexu all the while walked close to Hardcase's side.   
“I still don't get it,” Jesse said as he sat down heavily on a chair. “This is supposed to be Kix?” he pointed at the Nexu that was sitting next to where Hardcase had sat down himself.  
“Yep,” Hardcase said curtly, patting the Nexus head.  
Which, miraculously, the Nexu let him do without trying to bite his hand off.

This had Jesse take a closer look at the animal and maybe he just wanted to see it but the fur on the left side of the Nexu's head looked just like Kix' signature tattoo. So maybe...  
“How did this happen?” he asked shocked.  
Hardcase shrugged. “Don't know. Just started sometime around last month after that mission we had on this creepy moon.”  
Jesse stopped short. “Wait a second,” he waved his hands as to stop Hardcase from whatever he was doing. Nexu!Kix tilted his head to the side. 

“He has been a Nexu for the last month or so. Now- frek- did you put something in my drink. What the frek am I on?”  
Hardcase sighed. “Thought you would react like that. That's how you have been reacting the previous times.”  
Now that was the point Jesse's mind short circuited. He didn't knew how long it took for his brain to power back up again but Nexu!Kix hadn't changed his position so Jesse assumed it hadn't taken that long.  
“Let's back up a bit,” he asked Hardcase to, “Tell me what happened. From the very beginning.”

Hardcase huffed a deep breath, resting his hand on top of the Nexus head before he started explaining.   
“Since about a month ago I spend 12 hours a day alone. Kix here was turned into a Nexu, and nobody seems to be able to believe us when we try to explain the situation.”  
Jesse's brain ached again. “Wait a second. Hold up, hold up. What do you mean 'when we try to explain the situation'?”  
Hardcase looked down at the Nexu, who had layed itself down flat on the floor, Hardcase no longer patting it's head.

“Well, why do you think I said I was alone for 12 hours. Kix is alone the other 12 and trying to make you guys believe us.”  
Jesse had to take a moment to process everything Hardcase said. At the end he could only ask, “A-And what do you turn into?”  
“A Pachiry,” Hardcase shrugged.  
“Who did you tell about this?”  
“The Captain, Commander Cody, Commander Tano. Echo, Fives, Tup, Dogma. Kix even tried it with General Kenobi and Skywalker. Noone has believed us so far.”

Jesse nodded again.  
“I'm sorry but what if I'm not able to see it either?”  
Hardcase breathed a small chuckle, throwing a sidelong glance at the chrono on the table.  
Jesse didn't knew what seemed to be so interesting about the chrono all of a sudden.   
“It's okay,” Hardcase said calmly as he turned back to look him in the eyes, “I'm quite used to it by now.”  
Jesse was about to object, tell Hardcase that he did believe him because no matter how crazy this sounded Hardcase was still his batchmate.

But before he could there was a flash of lightning and...  
“Kix? Why is there a bird on your shoulder?” Jesse asked confused.  
Kix looked up at the blue feathered bird sitting on his shoulder, sighing wistfully.  
“Because he likes doing that,” Kix said, “because he likes doing that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter is highly inspired by the movie 'Ladyhawke' starring Rutger Hauer (may he rest in peace) and Michelle Pfeiffer.  
A pachiry is a bird that I made up. It looks like a archeopteryx.


	13. “I never knew it could be this way.”

“I never knew it could be this way.”   
Hardcase said, and as he got no answer he looked to the side, only to realize that Kix had fallen asleep next to him.   
He was curled up on his side, head pillowed on his hands, snorring softly.   
Smiling, Hardcase layed down himself, rolling onto his side to be facing Kix.   
He knew they shouldn't be laying here for too long, especially with Kix' spleen-situation, but he indulged himself so freking rarely.   
So Hardcase took his time taking in all the little details he could find on the medic's lax face.  
The way his eyes moved under their lids, or his mouth was slightly parted.

Hardcase flinched a little as Kix snored once, an eye blinking open blarely.   
He frowned. „Izzis a dream?“ he asked with a voice that was slurring and stumbeling with sleep.  
„I think it is,“ Hardcase said quietly.  
Kix nodded, closing his eye again and adjusting his shoulder to be more comfortable.  
„Good. Don' wake me up, I don' wannit to end.“


	14. "I can't come back."

_„I can't come back, Hardcase,“_ Kix hissed into the com.  
„Come on,“ Hardcase whined, „I miss you.“  
Kix huffed a breath and Hardcase was pretty sure Kix was massaging the bridge of his nose.  
_„Hardcase, it's just for three days.“_  
Hardcase propped his chin up against his hand, huffing annoyed.  
Stupid corse about stupid new medical stuff Kix had to take on stupid Kamino.

„Why didn't they just put that stuff on a damn data pad anyways?“ Hardcase asked.  
_„Because they need to teach us those new techniques in person,“_ Kix said.  
He sounded more and more like his patience was wearing thinner by the second.  
„And you couldn't have taken me with you?“ Hardcase whined.  
Kix mumbled something under his breath that Hardcase didn't quite catch.  
„What did you say?“  
_„Nothing,“_ Kix groaned.

Hardcase listened to the rustle of clothes, then Kix' voice came through again.   
_„What are you doing anyways. Appart from crying for me to come back?“_  
Hardcase snorted, leaning more onto the hand he had his chin propped up against.  
„That's the only thing he's doing,“ Jesse yelled from wher he was playing a game of cards with Fives and Dogma.   
„Shut up,“ Hardcase yelled back. „Don't listen to him I... I am keeping myself occuied.“

„Occupied,“ Dogma snorted. „Maybe Kix should leave more often. He hasn't done any of his stupid stunts since he's been gone.“  
„You don't mean that,“ Fives mumbled and Dogma nodded with a sigh.   
_„Don't you have any novel you wanna read?“_ Kix asked.  
Hardcase shrugged, „I'm not really in the mood right now...“ he mumbled.  
Kix huffed a breath, which Hardcase nearly didn't hear over Dogma's bitching about, 'damn lovesick fools'.  
„Ouch! What was that for?!“  
„Let them have their moment,“ Jesse hissed.

Dogma was rubbing his ankle as Hardcase looked over, apparently Jesse had kicked him under the table.   
„Thanks,“ he grinned.   
Jesse waved his hand in a mock salute befor turning back to his cards.   
_„Tell you what,_ Hardcase looked back towards his com as he heard Kix' voice again.   
„Hm?“  
_„I got something to keep you occupied. You know, I've been thinking about getting a tat to cover up my scar.“_  
„Your spleen?“ Hardcase asked in a low voice so no one but Kix would hear him. 

_„Mh-hm,“_ Kix answered.   
„What do you want?“ Hardcase asked.  
Kix chuckled. _„That's up to you.“_  
„Kix,“ Hardcase groaned.  
_„Hardcase,“_ Kix mimicked him in the same tone.   
„You know I hate that.“  
_„Yep. But since you love me so much it also means you'll take your time to come up with something good. Right?“_  
„Yeah,“ Hardcase grumbled begrudgingly.  
_„Great,“_ Kix cheared, _„that should keep you occupied until I get back.“_

Hardcase nodded, before mumbeling an affirmative.   
_„Naw, come on,“_ Kix hummed, his voice sounding all warm and familiar, _„it's only two more days, you'll live.“_  
Hardcase puffed a sigh through his nose, but then nodded. „Alright. I love you.“  
_„I love you too,“_ Kix sighed, _„Now go and do something fun for once.“_

With that being said the call disconnected and Hardcase put the com away.  
After rubbing a hand down his face Hardcase pushed to his feet decidedly.  
„You got room for another player?“ he asked, walking over to Jesse and the others.  
„Aren't you supposed to design something for Kix?“ Fives asked, raising a brow suggestively.  
„Yeah,“ Hardcase sighed, „but I can't think of anything rightnow anyways. Just give me some cards, di'kut.“

„He finally hung up?“ Stitch asked.  
„Yep,“ Kix answered, putting his com away, „but what do you mean with 'finally'?“  
„Don't take it the wrong way,“ Stitch mumbled, while shuffeling the cards in front of him.  
„I just wanna finally get started.“  
Spina nodded in agreement as he handed the poker chips around the table.   
„You two are just sickening,“ Resol said, but he was smiling.   
„But you and Neck are so much better,“ Kix groused, „Now lets stop talking about that and finally play.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The medic's are really on Kamino for some kind of further educatin, but they also use that time to do some partying. Kinda like Dr. Kelso when he was on that medical convention in phoenix.


	15. "That's what I'm talking about."

Jesse frowned as he heard stumbeling footsteps and then the bunk bed shook below him.  
He turned around to look over the edge of his bunk, hearing indistinct mumbeling.  
His frown only deepened as he saw Kix, sitting on the ground, propped up against the bunk.   
„Ah hells,“ Jesse mumbled and jumped off his bunk.  
Landing next to his best friend he croached down and pulled a face.  
Kix reeked of alcohol and looked like he had dragged himself through a ditch or something.  
„Have you been drinking? You look like hell.“  
„You look like hell,“ Kix slurred, glaring up at him. 

Once he focused on Kix' pupils he noticed they were dilated in a way he didn't recognize as normal.  
„Someone's given you something?“ he asked.  
Kix chuckled, a broad grin spreading over his features, „I have my own supply.“  
Jesse sighed, he knew it was all because they hadn't told Kix about their suicide mission on Umbara and because Hardcase had payed with his life for all of theirs.  
He knew Kix was extremely pissed because of that, plus grieving the death of a close friend.  
This grieving however, had been going on for the last days with no sign of Kix stopping any time soon.  
„Look, I'm sorry, Kix.“ Jesse tried, but Kix' only response was a disdainful snort.  
„You know... he was in the infirmary before you went on that suicide mission. Had the feeling something was going to happen.“  
Jesse's eyes flew wide open. „You knew?!“

Kix chuckled. „Oh, that's right. You are my best friend. Oh. Holy shit,“ he turned his head as Resol suddenly came to stand at Jesse's shoulder, „Look, it's my batchmate.“  
Jesse looked at the other medic desperately. „He is high as a kite.“  
Kix snorted from where he was still slouched on the ground. „Nothing says friendship like lying in your best friends face, after all, huh?“  
That was too much. „Hey, shut your mouth!“ Jesse hissed, staring down at Kix with eyes ablaze with anger, „I'm sorry about what happened, okay. But we didn't tell you because we wanted to protect you. And you need to sober up, take a shower and get yourself together. Do you understand me?“

For a second nothing happened, then Jesse's stomach sank as Kix bend foreward and started sobbing violently into his hands.  
„Alright, come here Kix,“ Resol sighed as he moved to scoop his batchmate off of the floor, „Come on, let me get you to the fresher.“  
Jesse huffed a deep breath, rubbing his eyes. Hell, was all of this a confusing roller coaster or what?  
„Look, I'm sorry-“ he started but Resol shook his head.  
„No. That was right!“  
Jesse nodded and then helped Resol get Kix into the fresher.  
Once there Resol didn't even bother with getting either of them out of their clothes but pushed Kix under the water spray just the way he was, before sitting down next to him. 

Jesse watched them and only turned away as Resol layed an arm around Kix' shoulders and Kix turned to heavily lean against him while still crying uncontrollably.  
Jesse knew they had fucked up real bad with what they did, and that Kix' behavior was extremely concerning.   
He hadn't reacted even close to that when Silio died on him. Even though Silio was the batchmate Kix had admitted being the closest to.  
„Damn,“ he heard someone mumble next to his shoulder, so he turned to meet Fives' gaze.  
Jesse nodded in agreement, while still deeply in thought.  
While he did understand Kix' anger fully, this amount of grief just didn't sit right with him.  
There had to be something else going on he hadn't taken into consideration yet.

„Don't you think it's a bit strange?“ he mumbled, looking over to Fives.  
„What?“ the ARC asked.  
„Kix,“ Jesse jutted his chin in the medic's direction, „How he's dealing with it all.“  
Fives snorted in agreement. „Yeah. Captain's getting worried too. About how it might affect morale around the company.“  
At least he wasn't the only one seeing it then .   
„Don't you think,“ Jesse started, pondering on how to put it, „that there was more between Hardcase and him.“  
Fives looked at him frowning. „What do you mean?“  
„I mean,“ Jesse whispered, „that he didn't react this way when he lost Silio. I have never seen him react this badly before. Sure, sometimes he got gloomy but this...“

They both looked at the hysterically sobbing mess Resol was desperately trying to keep by his side as Kix seemed deadset on getting away from him.   
Fives thought about it.  
He remembered how he had first met the trio and how they seemed so close he was sure they all came from the same retort.  
Over time however Hardcase and Kix seemed to be especially close.  
He remembered the way they looked at each other, how their gazes always seemed to have that deep emotion to it. How their touches seemed to always linger for just a second too long. How Kix' usually playful flirting seemed to be far too serious when directed at Hardcase.  
When he thought about it like this he could kick himself for not noticing it sooner.  
„You mean they...“

His realization hung between them like a cloud.  
Jesse nodded. „That's what I'm talking about.“  
„So, you're saying Kix is reacting this way because he... and Hardcase... were together?“  
He didn't even notice how he had lowered his voice so much that Jesse needed to lean closer to him to be able to even hear him.  
Jesse nodded. „That's exactly what I think.“  
„So what?“

They both jumped.  
They had been so enthralled in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the two medic's moving.  
Resol, who was still more or less holding Kix upright, and Kix stood in front of them, both dripping water from their soaked through clothing.  
„Do you think that changes anything about what happened?“  
Kix swayed where he was standing and he didn't even seem to hear the words Resol mumbled, trying to soothe him.   
„'Cause it doesn't. You didn't tell me what you were up to. You didn't stop him.“  
„Kix please--“ Fives tried but Kix seemed to finally listen to Resol's quiet mumbles urging him to get to the barracks and sleep it all off.

„It'll be alright,“ Resol tried to assure them as he pushed Kix past them and towards the door.  
„He'll sleep it all off and in the morning everything will be fine.“  
Jesse however doubted highly that that would turn out to be true.


	16. "Listen. No, really listen."

„So, what do you want to talk about,“ Hardcase asked as he walked through the door into the small office.  
As he had his head still turned towards Fives he only noticed the other troopers present as the ARC had already shut the door behind him, effectively sealing off his escape route.

„What is this?“ Hardcase asked, looking at the other occupants of the room.  
His gut feeling told him something was really off as he was looking at Rex, Echo and Wolffe collectively.  
„Sit,“ Rex said, pointing him at a chair.  
Hardcase raised a brow at his tone. „You gonna beat me up if I don't?“  
„That has been discussed but I was sadly overruled,“ Rex said curtly, pointing at the chair again, „Now sit!“

Hardcase decided to do as he was told before Rex would disregard their vote entirely.  
He couldn't help but snort as Echo started to fiddel about with a monitor, while mumbeling, „we just want you to listen to something.“  
„That recording again?“ Hardcase chuckeled mirthless, „I already told you it doesn't sound familiar to me.“

„Oh, we think it does,“ Wolffe said darkly.  
Hardcase listened to the recording again, two voices talking in a trivial way about the death of the late jedi Master Nigati.  
He didn't say so but he was about 99.9% sure he knew at least one of the voices.  
There were phrases and accentual hints he really only knew from Kix.

But instead of saying so he only shrugged. „Doesn't sound familiar to me.“  
Echo shook his head with a grim expression. „Really,“ he chuckled, „Because we think it damn sure sounds like Kix.“  
Hardcase was admittedly proud of himself for controling his reaction so well.  
„Really?“ he raised a brow.  
„Yeah really,“ Fives said.  
Hardcase flinched as Fives rested his hands on his shoulders. „I would think you of all people would recognize his voice.“

Hardcase shuddered, before shaking off Fives' hands. „Or maybe you are mistaken,“ he hissed.  
„Possible,“ Wolffe shrugged.  
„What about Resol?“ Hardcase asked, sensing the four weren't sold on him not recognizing the voice at all. „If anyone knows what Kix sounds like it's him.“  
„He decided to not talk at all,“ Rex explained, „we have put him into lockup.“

That revelation had Hardcase gulp involuntarily. Echo, that damn attentive bastard, noticed and readied the recording to play again.  
„Listen.“ He held up his hands as Hardcase made to say something. „No, really listen to it.“  
He played the recording again and Hardcase was forced to listen to it all over again.

_„I just don't get why now. He has been causing problems for so long in the 7th,“_ the voice that he was sure was Kix said.  
_„We had no opportunity to get to him until now,“_ the other voice replied.  
_„Fine, I'll do it,“_ Kix said, _„but next time, make sure you got someone from Shezmu take care of it.“_  
_„What? A Peitho not able to kill a jedi,“_ the other chuckled.  
_„Don't twist my words, sweety,“_ seemingly Kix hummed in answer, _„just saying. This is not exactly my job. But I'll make sure to treat it like a normal day.“_

The last sentence Hardcase had heard Kix say in person as he had walked in on the medic a few nights prior to what had happened.  
He hadn't told anyone about it, not even Jesse, but that's why he was so sure the trooper in the recording was Kix.  
Something must have shown on his face as Rex leaned closer.  
„Look, we also don't want this to be true but we have to accept the possibility that the truth is not going to be pretty.“

„But,“ Hardcase started before breaking off.  
He still struggled with confirming their suspicion or denying it.  
In the end something pulling in the back of his mind had his mouth moving without him wanting it to. „I just don't get how he could do something like this.“  
Rex threw a glance over his shoulder at Wolffe, Echo already activating his com to get a hold of medical.

„We don't either,“ Fives assured him.  
“Seems like we can't even trust our own anymore,“ Wolffe huffed.  
Then Echo made them all quiet down.  
„Then send someone to find him,“ he hissed into his com before turning towards them all.  
„He isn't in the infirmary. Stitch said he had wanted to talk to commander tano about something.“

„Krif,“ Rex cursed before they all ran from the room.  
Hardcase felt himself moving on auto pilot.  
Even though he felt tired and heavy and would like to just stay seated his body moved by it's own accord. He didn't knew how long it took for them to find the two but when they did nothing really seemed to be amiss.  
In fact commander tano seemed utterly perplex about Rex suddenly barking at Kix to step away from her. 

Time seemed to slow down as Hardcase watched the realization wash over Kix' face like a tidal wave.  
He reached for the blaster at his side but before he could even raise it a bolt of plasma hit him straight in the chest.  
Hardcase watched him tumble backwards and his legs giving way from under him before he realized with horror that it had been him that had fired that shot.  
With that horrifying realization time started moving the way it should again.  
His blaster cluttered to the ground uselessly as he rushed foreward and fell to his knees next to the medic. 

Trembling hands pulled the limb body into his lap.  
Hardcase knew the shot was fatal but also knew that Kix was a damn stubborn son of a bantha.  
While he clumsily touched the others face Kix raised his hand to take a hold of his chest armor.  
„Kinda had the feeling,“ he gurgled haltingly, „it would be you...“  
Hardcase felt as if the whole world was all wrong.  
All of this didn't make sense. 

„I don't understand,“ he sobbed, „who are you working for?!“  
But instead of answers all he got was Kix' hand going limb and his eyes not closing anymore.  
Hardcase felt as if his heart had just been shredded.  
He didn't register Fives pulling him away from Kix' dead body until he was struggeling in the ARC's grip. 

None of them said anything, not even commander tano, they all just stared from him to Kix' body and back again.  
For Hardcase it was all a blurr, between his uncontrolable sobbing and phases where he thought he had himself back under controle only to start crying again.  
Had it all been a lie? Had Kix just faked all there had been between them?  
Had his _'I love you'_ been a lie?  
A voice in the back of his mind, that sounded distinctively like Kix, told him, _„none of it was a lie.“_

But that didn't make it any better.  
His mind tried rationalizing the situation, tried protecting him from what had just happened.  
Kix' voice in the back of his mind that said, _„it's alright 'case. I'm not mad,“_ didn't help at all.  
In the end he was thankfull that commander tano touched his forehead and everything went black.

**Later on in lockup:**  
Resol looked up expecting Rex in the doorway, but instead finding Cody and Havoc there.  
„They exposed him,“ the Alpha-ARC said curtly.  
Resol's eyes widened, exposure always meant death. 

„It's all your fault,“ he hissed angrily, “had you put someone of shezmu on him-“  
Havoc help up his hand, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
„You're being reasigned to the inner circle,“ the ARC said, „they know you were at least complicit.“  
„The kriffing least you could do,“ Cody hissed, in agreement with what Resol was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little 'Fringe' marathon on the weekend and that snippet reminded me extremely of when Olivia listens to the phonecall between Stenson and John and realizes John had been doing some scetchy shit with the people responsible for flight 627.
> 
> Shezmu, was a egyptian god with a contradictory personality. On one side the lord of perfumes and precious oils, on the other he was very vindictive and bloodthirsty.  
In the Program the Shezmu are trooper that usually carry out assassionations.
> 
> Peitho, is in greek mythology the goddess that personifies persuasion and seduction.  
In the program trooper that have a hand for getting others into their ranks are known as Peithos.


	17. "There is just something about him."

„I told you to back off,“ Kix hissed, but Fives wasn't looking at him anymore.  
His gaze had shifted from Kix' face to the trooper that was standing behind him.  
„Who's that?“ he wanted to know, brows furrowed.  
The other smiled, extending his hand towards him. „Names Hardcase,“ he introduced himself, „And who are you?“  
Fives eyed the others hand, then looked up and down his body. „So that's what you're lowering yourself to?“ he snorted. 

„Wow.“ Hardcase retracted his hand, now eyeing the other himself. „No hard feelings here. Who are you even?“  
„None of your business,“ Fives said, raising his hand.  
Hardcase shook his head, a smile on his face that wasn't fully reaching his eyes.   
„It is my business when you're insulting me.“   
His eyes suddenly showed some kind of recognition and he huffed a laugh. „You are that new guy, aren't you.“

Kix sighed, taking this as his cue to interject. „Stop it, both of you,“ he huffed, rubbing at his forehead, he was tired. „Hardcase. Why don't you head to the mess allready, and I'll meet you there.“  
Hardcase wasn't moving, his gaze had shifted from suspicion to flat out scorn.  
„Hardcase,“ Kix repeated, turning his body towards the other so he could face him. „It's alright, this won't take long. I'm tired.“

Hardcase still wasn't moving. Kix sighed, reached out to take the others hand.   
„Don't you trust me? I told you there is nothing.“  
Hardcase eyes cleared a bit and his stance relaxed, even if it didn't loosen completely.   
„Its not going to take long. Promised.“  
Finally Hardcase nodded. He did shoot a final scornfull look towards Fives before he turned around and headed off. 

As soon as Hardcase was out of earshot Kix turned back towards Fives.  
„You just had to insult him didn't you,“ he hissed.  
Fives didn't seem fazed by his tone, he just frowned at him in complete confusion. „You're really with him?“  
„Yes!“ Kix said, stressing each letter as if it was a word.  
Fives' frown deepened. „Why?“

Kix felt like throwing his hands into the air. „There is just something about him, okay,“ he hissed.  
That answer however didn't seem to please Fives. „But why?“ he asked again.  
„Because he is nice, he makes me laugh and he looks after me! Why do you care?“  
Fives opened his mouth but no words would come out.   
Kix snorted. „Seriously, why does it bother you so much that I am together with Hardcase?“   
And as Fives wasn't answering, and also wasn't doing so after a minute, Kix simply turned on his heels and left in the direction of the messhall.

„And I really couldn't answere him,“ Fives finished his retelling of the events of the previous night.   
Hevy, next to him, snorted, „You know what I can't answere? Why Echo now wants to get back together, even though he first said we couldn't because of you. Di'kut!“   
Jesse, sitting opposite of them, sighed, „Fives, you're not that self destructive.“   
Kix, who was sitting next to Jesse, snorted incredulously at that.   
„Really? I was just short of suggesting he should seek mental help. Which I don't offer, mind me. See you tomorrow,“ he pushed to his feet, „My shift starts in a few.“   
„See ya.“ Fives waved absent minded.

„Screw it,“ Hevy decided, „I'll just get it on with Echo again. After all we do die young!“  
„When did I become this ridiculous and pathetic?“ Fives wondered.  
Jesse rolled his eyes at both of their mumbelings.  
„Guys, it isn't really that bad,“ he tried assuring them, even though both didn't look convinced.  
„Fives, don't believe Kix in that matter. He used to screw everyone he could left and right. I'm honestly surprised he let Hardcase survive that long. And I get in my own way too. All the time. I know exactly what gets Kix riled up. Like, last week before his shift started. We meet up in the fresher, I have toothpaste on my upper lip. And even though I know he is watching I don't wipe it of with my hand, but go like this.“ 

He simulated licking something from his upper lip seductively.  
Cutup, all the way from the other side of the messhall, looked very interested in that. Jesse responded with a eye roll, then turned to Hevy.  
„And Hevy, I'm sorry, but you're really not the first person to ever sleep with his ex. Just take me and Kix.“   
„You do bring him up quite a bit, don't you think,“ Hevy mumbled frowning.   
„Is there a point to all this?“ Fives asked tiredly.  
„Yes,“ Jesse huffed, „And pay attention because I don't wanna say the same damn thing again in two weeks: You're both only human. Give yourselfs a break!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that last part is totally taken from scrubs.


	18. "Secrets? I love secrets."

„Nah,“ Tup huffed, „Kix forgot his gloves.“  
He snagged them from the tabletop, already moving to follow after Jesse as a strange feeling in his hand made him stop.  
„What's that...“ he mumbled, feeling over the strange hard thing inside the glove.

„Are you coming now or what?“ Jesse turned around to see what was holding Tup up and frowned. „Gloves really that interesting?“ he chuckled.  
Tup shook his head, not saying anything while reaching into the glove and pulling something into the open that had Jesse's heart immediately leave his body.  
How the kriff could Kix forget his gloves, when he usually pulled his wedding band off with them to hide the fact that he had it. 

Quick as a flash of lightning Jesse snatched both, the gloves and the band back from Tup.  
Not fast enough however, Tup had gotten a good, solid look.   
Now he was staring at him, with such a blank expression that Jesse was positive he could just leave now and find Tup in the exact same spot here next morning.  
„Is that... what I think it is?“  
Jesse thought about lying, just tell Tup something and hope he'll swallow it. But he saw that he couldn't, Tup was smarter then that.  
„What do you think it is?“ Jesse asked instead.  
Tup looked from the gloves in his hand, back to Jesse's face.

„Why is there a wedding band in Kix' glove?“  
„Haven't you answered your question already?“  
Tup nodded to himself, took a deep breath, then asked the most important question. „Who is it?“  
Jesse didn't answer, just couldn't. Couldn't bear it if Tup didn't took it well and that'd be all on him.

But as it was so often with Tup he surprised him, as a small smile started to tuck at his lips.  
„It's Hardcase isn't it?...“  
Feeling kinda frozen Jesse only managed to nod; Tup did as well.  
„Why didn't you tell me?“ he then asked, sounding and looking like he couldn't belive him actually not doing so.  
„Kix threatened to kill me if I'd tell anyone,“ Jesse said.

Tup nodded. „Does sound like him.“  
For a moment they both just stood there, unmoving.   
„Can I trust you to keep your mouth shut?“ Jesse asked finally.  
Tup snorted amused, „Secrets? I love secrets.“  
„Just like you loved tattling on Fives two days ago?“ Jesse chuckled.  
„He deserved it,“ Tup huffed petulantly.


	19. "Yes, I admit it, you were right."

Just as Hardcase saw the first parts of his tree branches crumble, something grabbed him under the arms and he found himself being swooped into the skies.  
„Kriffing-“ he cursed as he looked up and saw Kix trying his damnedest to navigate his way through the hail of plasma.   
„You alright?“ he heard Kix' voice sounding in his helmet.   
„Yeah,“ Hardcase answered breathlessly. 

He turned his attention back downward, trying to help Kix navigate the carnage below them.   
„Over there,“ he called out, pointing in the direction of one of their AT-TE's.  
Before he even knew it Kix was starting to lower them, just in time for a new hail of plasma. Hardcase gasped in shock as Kix had to evade the hail sideways, which had him crashing straight against the AT-TE while Hardcase had a harsh landing on the ground. 

„Frek,“ Hardcase gasped, pushing back to his feet as fast as he could manage, „Kix, you alright?“  
The way Kix' right wing was bend gave him the answer.   
„'m fine,“ Kix pressed out, swaying while climbing down the AT-TE's side. „How'ds it look?“  
„Like it hurts,“ Hardcase commented, before raising a hand to his com-link.   
„Baldria, we need you over here.“  
A moment later Baldria came dashing around the AT-TE to their side.   
He pulled a face as he layed eyes on Kix' bend and twisted wing. 

„Ah, alright,“ he mumbled, hurrying over and taking a hold of the wings tip.   
„I'll push it back in. Hardcase, I need you to hold his shoulder,“ he explained and Hardcase did as he was told immediately.  
As soon as Hardcase was in place Baldria nodded towards Kix, who pulled in a breath and set his jaw. „On the count of three,“ Baldria said, nodding in Hardcase's direction, who held against Kix' shoulder as carefully and forcefully as he could.

„One,“ Baldria said and with a loud crunshing noise he pushed Kix' wing back into the right position.  
From Kix came a muffled scream, before he put a hand over his eyes. „Kabno impes,“ he growled.  
„You're welcome,“ Baldria huffed, already bending some water over the part of Kix' wing that had been misshaped.   
While it started to glow ominousely Hardcase could practically see the strain leaving Kix' shoulders. Testiment of the amount of pain the medic must've been in.

„Could you do a brace on there?“ Baldria asked, pointing at the part of the wing he wanted to get some more support; as he had the water already retreating back into the waterskin he was carrying around his waist.  
Hardcase nodded, conjuring up some vines from the ground and having them wrap around Kix' wing in the place Baldria had pointed out to him. 

„Now you get the frek out of the front,“ Baldria huffed at Kix, turning at Hardcase with a obvious 'Go, get him out of here'-expression.   
_„You alright, guys,“_ Hardcase heard Jesse's voice inside his head.   
Obviously the telepath must've felt the pain from Kix' side of the connection.  
_„Yeah, we are. Where are you?“_ Hardcase asked back.   
_„Front line, duh,“_ Jesse said and now Hardcase recognized the clipped-nes in Jesse's communication he only got when in combat.

„Alright, let's go Kix,“ Hardcase finally said, arm snaking around Kix waist.  
„I can walk on my own,“ Kix hissed, shaking off his hand and immediately loosing his footing.   
Hardcase quickly conjured up a tree stump which Kix could hold onto and keep himself from falling flat on his face.  
„You were saying,“ he sighed.   
Kix grumbled something under his breath, struggling to righten himself until Hardcase took mercy on him and pulled Kix upright again.

„What was that?“ he asked.  
„Nothing,“ Kix growled, his right shoulder was shaking profusely.  
„Wait, sit down.“ Hardcase carefully manouvred the medic to sit down on the tree stump. „Does your wing still hurt?“ he asked.  
Kix stared at the ground, not answering. Hardcase sighed and crouched down in front of him. 

„Sweety.“ Using the petname usually only Kix used on him made the medic look up again. „Did you try to downplay your injury.“  
It wasn't a question, Hardcase already knew the answer. With a sigh he raised his hand to activated his com again.  
„Wait.“ Kix grabbed onto his wrist quickly. „It's fine, really.“

„Kix,“ Hardcase sighed, „we both know that that's not the truth.“  
He stared Kix down, just like the medic would do with him if he wasn't forthcoming with the severity of his injuries.  
„Yes, I admit it, you were right,“ Kix mumbled.  
Hardcase couldn't help the triumphant grin from spreading over his face. He called Baldria back, the other medic not sounding pleased at all.

„Urgh, he's gonna tear me a new one,“ Kix groaned.  
„Yep,“ Hardcase chuckled, „that he will.“  
Kix leveled him with a glare.  
„Wow,“ Hardcase chuckled, „Now I know why you guys always do that to me. That's really fun.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic AU in which everyone has a special ability.  
Hardcase: Control over plants (more in the realm of Redlance from Elfquest than Poison Ivy)  
Kix: Wings  
Baldria: Water bending  
Jesse: Telepathy


	20. "You could talk about it, you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little prelude to chapter 16.

As Hardcase entered the room he managed to catch the last snippet of a conversation Kix seemed to have over com.   
„But I'll make sure to treat it like a normal day,“ Kix said before terminating the call.  
„Who was that?“ Hardcase asked interested, sitting down on the edge of the desk.  
„Gingko from 7th,“ Kix answered clipped.

Hardcase frowned. „What did he want?“ he asked.   
Kix shrugged, turning his back to him. „Some boring medical stuff,“ he said.  
Hardcase frowned, Kix was definately being evasive.

„Hey, are you alright?“ He touched the others shoulder and was suprised to find Kix flinch.  
„Yes,“ he snapped, „as a matter of fact I am.“  
Hardcase retracted his hand, chuckeling reflexively. „Wow, wow, alright fine you're good.“  
Kix snorted, turning to stacking some papers.  
Whatever he was doing didn't seem to have any rime or reason to it and Hardcase became sure Kix only did it to occupy his hands.

„You really okay?“   
Kix turned towards him, his expression noticeably irritated. „You're acting like com calls aren't normal anymore,“ his groused.  
Hardcase hesitated, why was Kix still held up on that com call?

„It's just...“ he started confused, „You kinda reacted strangely is all,“ he shrugged.  
Kix snorted, „strangely,“ and then crossed his arms over his chest.  
Hardcase frowned again, Kix' body language screamed secretiveness.   
But what would he want to hide and why? Something about that com call?

„You could talk about it, you know,“ he said hopefully.  
Kix' reaction was kinda delayed but then he uncrossed his arms and instead pinched the bridge of his nose. „It's not that simple,“ he sighed.   
To Hardcase it sounded like Kix did want to talk but couldn't.  
„It is,“ he insisted, stepping closer so he could take Kix hand. „You can trust me.“

Kix shook his head, letting his hand slip from his grip. „That has nothing to do with it,“ he said.  
Hardcase opened his mouth to ask, if it wasn't down to a trust issue why won't Kix talk to him.   
His hand being taken back by Kix however made him snap his mouth shut.   
„You are better off not knowing, 'case.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Kix wasn't talking to Gingko at all.


	21. "Change is annoyingly difficult."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I only post today, I didn't feel good at all yesterday.

They really needed to do something. Sure, they had managed to get Kix to stop drinking on the job, which just meant that he would escalate even more so during his time off.   
Sometimes, like now, he wouldn't even wait for them to get a day off but would get himself hammered during his resting periods.  
Instead of being in his bunk bed, asleep, he would be getting himself alcohol and drink.

Rex didn't even knew how he did it anymore.  
The situation had forced him to tighten the rules around drinking and still that didn't seem to manage to slow Kix down.  
„Where'd you get that from?“ Rex asked tiredly, pointing at the bottle in Kix' hand.  
The medic shrugged lackadaisical. „Does it matter?“

Rex huffed a deep breath before sitting down on the bench opposite from Kix.  
„Look,“ he said, reaching for the bottle which Kix moved out of his reach.  
Rex rubbed his forehead. „Kix, this is getting out of hand,“ he snorted, before reaching over the desk again and taking the bottle out of the other mens hand.   
Kix shrugged again, looking at him out of tired eyes.

It was obvious Kix wasn't getting enough sleep.  
His hair had grown longer over the last few weeks too, as he seemed to not put that much effort into his own appearance anymore.  
„When is this going to stop?“ Rex asked, gesticulating with the bottle in his hand before setting it down next to himself on the bench.   
Kix shrugged again, his movements being sluggish and slow. „Change is annoyingly difficult, isn't it,“ he mumbled.


	22. "We could have a chance."

„So, you know any of those constellations?“ Kix asked interested.   
Hardcase nodded, confidently. „Of course,“ he boasted.   
He raised his hand, pointing at some stars to his right. „That is the big Nexu.“

Kix had to admit, the stars did look like a nexu with it's giant mouth.  
Hardcase pointed left. „There's the ginormous fish head.“  
Kix chuckled.  
„And there is a bunch of pygmies chasing Fives.“  
Kix laughed out loud at that, a full belly laugh. „You're so stupid.“

„Oh, I'm stupid now?“ Hardcase asked, rolling sideways so that he rolled straight onto Kix.   
Kix laughed even harder at that.   
„I know another constellation,“ Hardcase hummed.  
„Oh, you do?“  
„Yeah. It's right there,“ he pointed to Kix' face.  
„In my face?“ Kix frowned.  
„No,“ Hardcase chuckled, „In your eyes. Because all the stars are in your eyes.“  
Kix actually turned red at that. „Y-You just saying it like that,“ he stammered.  
Hardcase cocked his head. „Are you-... are you turning red?“

„No!“ Kix whined like a petulant child,  
„Yes you are,“ Hardcase laughed, leaning down to kiss Kix' cheeks. „That's adorable.“  
„Oh I'll give you adorable,“ Kix growled, twisting under him to switch their positions.   
That lead to them rolling around the grass for a few moments until Hardcase came up on top and pinned Kix' hands down to both sides of his head.

„Oh, I can see where this is heading,“ Fives groaned from where he was laying next to Jesse, spying on the medic and the jester.  
„Where?“ Jesse, who currently questioned why he even agreed to accompany Fives on his spying exploit, asked.  
„And they don't have a clue!“  
„Who?“  
„They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our quartet's down to two.“  
„Damn!“ Jesse cursed.

„You are still blushing,“ Hardcase smirked down at Kix.  
„No, I'm not,“ Kix huffed, panting harshly and buckling up to dislodge Hardcase from atop of him.  
And that's when he felt it, curse their damn off duty fatigues.   
„Are you getting off on this?“ he smirked and now it was Hardcase that turned brightly red.  
„N-No. Shut up!“ he stammered.  
Kix raised a brow. „Oh I'm okay with that,“ he rumbled as he leaned up to kiss Hardcase.

„Naw, frek,“ Jesse sighed, „There goes my chance with Kix.“  
Fives chuckled as he stared at him in disbelieve. „As if...“  
„We could have a chance,“ Jesse groused.  
Fives quickly covered Jesse's mouth with his hand. „Keep it down, now, they'll hear us.“  
„We heard that!“ Hardcase and Kix said loudly.


	23. "You can't give more than yourself."

Hardcase sighed to himself.  
Just his luck that the other medics had already gotten behind what there was between him and Kix, and that he was apparently also the only person able to get Kix to do what they wanted.  
Which brought him into the infirmary, in the middle of the night even though he was supposed to be asleep. 

Ferns had woken him up a few minutes ago, and told him to get his damn boyfriend out of the infirmary.  
„Kix,“ Hardcase sighed as he crouched down to be on eyelevel with the other.  
Kix, who was sitting on the floor, legs pulled up to his chest, looked at him with such a tired and spent expression that Hardcase's stomach felt vile.  
„You can't give more than yourself, don't they say.“  
_Or could you?_  
Because Kix looked like he had given way more then he probably should have.

„And maybe... you shouldn't even give yourself fully,“ Hardcase grimaced.  
Kix's head tilted to the side, and Hardcase wasn't even sure if he was understanding him at all.  
„What I'm trying to say,“ he gently touched Kix' forearms, „is that you should realy step back. Let the others take care of some of your tasks at least.“  
Kix nodded, as if in trance.

He seemed like he was only moving on auto pilot as Hardcase pulled him to his feet.  
„CMO agreed to let you go for the night,“ Hardcase said.  
„You gonna eat something, drink something and then you're going to sleep.“  
Kix nodded again as Hardcase led him out of the infirmary, and as soon as the doors closed behind them agitated whispering started to be heard throughout it.

„You think we did the right think?“ Ferns asked.  
„Sure,“ Baldria said, whitout seeming too convinced.  
Jayhawk pulled a doubtfull face, while looking at Spina.  
„I don't know. I don't realy like getting all up in his business.“  
„It's not realy his business anymor,“ Resol disagreed, „Because if he continues like this he's gonna jump right the frek out of the canonboat on our next mission. Which means we'll have to treat him and we all know what a pain in the ass he is when injured.“

„Nice motive,“ Spina hummed, before Resol's glare made him shut up again.  
„Thing is he wasn't like that when you were still with us,“ Jayhawk considered.  
Resol shrugged helplessly.  
„I have no idea what changed either,“ he huffed.  
„Started around the time he met Hardcase...“ Ferns thought out loud.  
Resol frowned, „How would that correlate?“

Ferns shrugged.  
„Don't know, but he's been hanging around here a lot since they got together.“  
„Maybe he wants to end it but doesn't know how?“ Baldria asked.  
Spina snorted, „Trust me, Kix knows how to kick somebody to the curb.“  
„'sides,“ Resol sighed, shaking his head, „This is nothing like the guys he's usually with. He isn't even crushing on him, he is-- he is in love.“

„Then maybe it's all too much for him take in right now,“ Ferns threw in, „Like, those are some realy deep feelings you are talking about and before him Kix realy only had short flings with them at best.“  
„That does make sense,“ they agreed.  
„So?“ Jayhwak asked, „What are we going to do?“  
„We're gonna do exactly what Hardcase said,“ Spina snorted, „Take over some of his tasks and force him out of the infirmary.“

„I also probably should talk to him,“ Resol sighed, „I so do not want to treat him when he inevitably jumps out of a canonboat because he can't handle his own feelings.“  
„You'd think it would be easy to just talk about it...“ Baldria sighed.  
„Talk? Kix?!“ Spina snorted, „He is more likely to jump out of a canonboat before admitting he has a problem.“


	24. "Patience... is not something I'm known for."

„Now, come on. Won't you at least do something interesting,“ Hardcase groaned as the target stepped from the living room into the kitchen to do force only knows what.  
Jesse chuckled from beside him.  
„Chill out 'case, it isn't that bad.“  
„Yeah, at least we aren't being shot at,“ Kix hummed from the ground, head leaned back against the wall.  
Everyone present didn't seem that interested in their surveillance mission, everyone except Echo. 

„Would y'all shut up,“ he hissed, „I can't hear anything.“  
„Maybe because he isn't saying anything,“ Hardcase groaned, proping his head up against his fist.   
A few moments passed without anything happening and without anyone saying anything.   
„Dude this sucks!“ Hardcase finally burst out, „We aren't even recon, what the frek are we doing here?“  
„Sssshhh,“ Echo hissed, „He's saying something.“  
A moment of silence, then...  
„Never mind he was talking to his cat.“

„Urgh,“ Hardcase groaned, holding his head.  
„Now get yourself together,“ Fives snapped, „Surveillance also entails patience.“  
„Patience... is not something I'm known for,“ Hardcase growled.  
„True,“ Kix piped in.  
„You know what, here,“ Echo hissed, throwing something at Kix, „Go get us something to eat, he's driving me up the wall.“  
Kix nodded, pushing himself to his feet and taking Hardcase's hand.

„Don't talk about me like I'm not present,“ Hardcase hissed at Echo who only rolled his eyes in reply.  
„Ignore him,“ Kix huffed, the others not being sure if he was talking to Hardcase or Echo.   
He started mumbeling something to Hardcase, which had him decidedly more excited, and after the door closed behind them Fives turned to Jesse.  
„What kind of 'photo booth'?“ he asked, it being the only thing he caught from Kix' mumbeling.  
Jesse pulled a face.  
„Trust me,“ he shuddered, „You don't wanne know.“  
„Silence!“ Echo yelled, „He's saying something.“  
„Probably talking to his cat again,“ Jesse chuckled, making Fives laugh and Echo yell at them to: „Shut the frek up!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of episode 3 season 1, Gemma and Clay, concerning the 'photo booth'. Something dirty they are about to do, is all I'm saying ;)


	25. "I could really eat something."

Dogma shoock his head in irritation as the inflated sterile glove flew by his face again.  
With a growl he turned to glare at Hardcase who hit the glove again, making it fly high into the air.  
„High Fives all around,“ he proclaimed happily.  
Dogma switched his glare from Hardcase to Kix, and the medic deciphered his demand instantly.  
„It's raining outside,“ he shrugged, „I can't let him out to burn off his energy.“  
Dogma rolled his eyes in annoyance.

„Beautiful,“ he grumbled.  
„Would you--“ Echo cursed, followed by a string of words no one could really make out clearly as Hardcase hit the glove in his direction and hit his head in the process.  
Rex huffed a breath, observing the glove as it flew by his head.  
Echo and Dogma both glared at him, silently asking him to do something about this unstable jester.  
This forced Rex to throw a glance at Kix, who he knew was the only person able to get Hardcase to calm down. 

„Hardcase,“ Kix said, not raising his gaze from where he was doing inventory on his backpack.  
Hardcase immediately turned to look at him, the glove bouncing off of his chest uselessly.  
Kix motioned for him with his hand and Hardcase came closer so Kix could whisper something into his ear.  
Whatever he said, Hardcase nodded, saying, „You know, I could really eat something.“  
Echo frowned as he thought he saw Kix handing Hardcase something small before the other skipped off.

„What was that?“ he asked concerned.  
Kix turned back to his backpack, not sparing him a glance.  
„I don't know what you are talking about.“  
„You just gave him something. What did you give him?“ Echo asked, more forcefully now.  
Kix didn't seem bothered, only shrugging in disinterest.  
Echo looked to Fives in hopes of support.  
„You having him bake coockies now?“ Fives asked, rasing a brow at Kix. 

The medic shrugged again, noting something he needed to restock on some flimsy paper.  
„He isn't taking that well to smoking it,“ he said absent minded, „baked works just fine.“  
„You're drugging him now!?“ Echo yelped.  
„Relax,“ Kix sighed, „It's calming him down, so he won't bother you guys. Plus, captain gave his okay.“  
Both Echo and Dogma looked at the captain in utter disbelieve.  
Rex only shrugged as well.  
„I need some quiet time too,“ he huffed.


	26. "You keep me warm."

As Hardcase woke up with a arm slung around his waist he was confused to say the least.  
His batch-mates had longe since stopped sharing beds.  
Hardcase was also usually the one that wanted to sleep with one of his batch-mates, so it couldn't be Jesse, Kef, Siege or Beil.

The arm laying around his waist tightened its hold and Hardcase's heart felt like it did something strange inside his chest.  
He risked a glance over his shoulder.  
Kix?  
Hardcase turned fully back onto his side and frowned in confusion.  
Why would Kix sleep in his bunk?

He thought about asking half heartedly, but Kix just looked too relaxed to bother.  
They had the day off anyways, so Hardcase saw nothing wrong in just relaxing and going back to dozing himself.  
He must've fallen asleep somewhere along the way, because as he woke again the body behind him moved and made him jump.

„Sorry,“ Kix mumbled, „Didn't mean to wake you.“  
„What are you doing here anyways?“ Hardcase wanted to know.  
„You keep me warm,“ Kix shrugged.  
Hardcase nodded, „Aha,“ before pushing Kix onto his back and laying down on his chest to keep him from moving.  
„Didn't think you'd be the cuddly type,“ he hummed.  
Kix was quiet for quite some time before he admitted, „Nightmare.“

Hardcase nodded.  
„What about?“ he asked, folding his hands on Kix' chest and resting his chin on top of them.  
Kix sighed.  
„Blood, death, dismembered corpses and that stuff.“  
Hardcase nodded.  
„Must suck being a medic,“ he hummed.  
Kix nodded as well. „Sometimes is really does.“


	27. "Can you wait for me."

_„It'll just take a second,“ Kix sighed, „Can you wait for me?“_  
That had been the last thing Kix said to him before he went AWOL.  
Even though Hardcase was as sure as he was that time would continue running that Kix didn't leave on his own accord.  
Not after all that happened on Umbara, not after he had nearly lost him.  
Whatever the reason was, he was damn sure that Kix wouldn't just leave out of his own volition. 

„Hardcase,“ Rex sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
He didn't knew how often Hardcase had asked him to look for Kix as of now, but he was damn sure it was over a hundred.  
„Some of us just go AWOL. You shouldn't take it personal.“  
„You know as well as I do Kix just wouldn't,“ Hardcase hissed, „Whatever made him leave, he didn't leave out of his own free will.“  
Rex took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. 

He knew Hardcase just couldn't accept the possibility of Kix just leaving him behind, especially not after Jesse died on Umbara.  
Admittedly, him going missing right after the whole conundrum with Fives was suspicious, but could also be a sign of it all being too much for Kix.  
„I know what you think,“ Hardcase growled, „That he lost it and just ran. I'm telling you he wouldn't just leave like that.“  
_Not without me_, went unsaid. 

„You know, over all it doesn't matter,“ Rex said, „Even if I said I agreed with you, I can't go after a trooper that went AWOL.“  
He pulled his brows together.  
„And I would highly dislike it if another of my men went AWOL in the next days or weeks.“  
Obviously they both knew perfectly well what the plan was.  
„I don't know why you would think that,“ Hardcase said monotone, not even trying to conceal his intentions.  
Rex sighed, touching his shoulder in a warm, friendly manner.  
„Whatever you do, stay safe okay.“

„I don't know you at all,“ the Alpha-ARC hummed as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.  
„I'm a friend of Kix',“ Hardcase said, „And I know you were too.“  
The ARC moved his head into a sideways nodd of affirmation.  
„How do you know my comm. code?“ He wanted to know.  
Hardcase took a steadying breath before answering, „I knew about the program. Accidentally watched Kix kill one of your targets.“

Havoc's brows pulled tighter together.  
„Kix never mentioned you,“ he said carefully.  
Hardcase noticed his hand slowly moving towards his weapon.  
He raised his hands in surrender.  
„He didn't make me join,“ he explained, „He also couldn't kill me either.“  
Havoc nodded, chuckeling to himself.  
„I knew he was too enamored with you,“ he said.

It all didn't matter in the long run however.  
„Do you guys know anything about why he went AWOL?“ he finally asked.  
Havoc regarded him with a guarded look before huffing and saying, „Someone is getting close to us.“  
Hardcase frowned, „I thought people knew--“  
The way Kix explained it it sounded like people knew about the existance of the Alektos.  
Havoc shook his head. 

„In the grand scheme of things not many know at all. Appart from our own ranks and alliies,“ he explained, „GAR high command and the CIS don't know. Or at least, they aren't supposed to. One of them is getting closer but we aren't sure exactly which one, they move together so seamlessly.“  
„But you think it's possible Kix going missing plays into that?“ Hardcase asked.  
Havoc nodded, „We have considered the possibility, yes.“  
Hardcase nodded as well.  
„I want in.“

Havoc raised a brow, „Now why should I allow that. As far as I'm concerned you are living on borrowed time.“  
_How true that is_, Hardcase mused.  
But he also suspected that Havoc had more of a ulterior motive concerning all this.  
„You didn't do anything about me, knowing Kix hadn't been able to get me to become one of you and knowing he didn't do away with me either.“  
Havoc raised a brow.  
„I didn't knew that at all,“ he said, but Hardcase knew from his undertone that he wasn't being entirely truthfull.

„You had your suspicions,“ he said confidently, „You were liable for Kix, you watched him closely.“  
This, Hardcase didn't knew for sure but Havoc's reactions to all these revelations were just too calm for him to not have known beforehand.  
Plus, there was this strange glimmer to the ARC's eyes and a softnes to his voice whenever he mentioned Kix.  
Hardcase knew all too well what affection sounded like.  
„Lets say, for the sake of argument, what you are saying is true,“ Havoc hummed, pushing off the wall and stepping closer, „You still didn't answer why I shouldn't kill you.“

„Because you are desperate,“ Hardcase whispered.  
He had concluded that the second his massage had been answered and Havoc had agreed to their meeting.  
„Whatever is happening, whoever is getting closer to you. You don't know who it is and that scares the living daylights out of you,“ he explained.  
And additionally Havoc so obviously harbored at least some kind of affection for Kix.  
„I also suspect Kix isn't the only one that went missing. Your guard wouldn't be down so much if it had been just a medic going AWOL.“

Havoc nodded astonished.  
„You're more observant then I gave you credit for,“ he admitted.  
Hardcase sensed his opportunity and decided to push it while Havoc's guard was the lowest.  
„So?“ he asked, stepping right into the ARC's personal space, stunning him, „Do we have a deal or not.“  
Havoc met his gaze unwavering, obviously considering until he finally nodded.  
„You know, I can see why Kix took a liking to you,“ he hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At it again with the Alekto program.  
Hardcase not believing Kix went missing out of his own volition and asking Havoc for help in finding him.  
Havoc being one of the Alpha-ARC's in the programs ranks and basically Kix' handler.


	28. "Enough! I heard enough."

„Oh krif,“ Fives huffed, leaning further back against the wall of the room Rex had put him and Hardcase in.  
Hardcase sat at the other side of the room, looking just as pissed as Fives probably did himself, while Tup stood at the door, making sure they won't be at each others throats again.   
Now there was another person standing in the doorway, looking every bit as displeased as Tup did. 

„What did they do this time?“ Kix asked Tup, pointedly ignoring them both.  
„Hardcase badmouthed Fives during training-“  
„Because he obvioulsy had it out for me!“ Hardcase snapped, before a death glare leveled at him from Kix made him clamp his mouth shut.   
„Anyways,“ Tup said slowly, „Fives kinda burned a fuse and there was a scuffle.“

„Scuffle,“ Hardcase snorted, „he tried strangeling me.“  
„You bit me!“ Fives shot back.  
„Enough!“ Kix barked and there was instant silence.  
„I heard enough. So, let me sum this up. You let him do way more during training because you can't deal with your feeling,“ he looked at Fives, who pulled up his shoulders.  
„I wouldn't say because of my feelings...“ he mumbled.

Kix and Tup's glares however made him trail off quickly.  
„And you,“ Kix turned to Hardcase, who had been laughing at Fives under his breath and now gulped intimidated.  
„You undermined his authority because you couldn't deal with your jealousy.“  
„I-I wouldn't call it jealousy...“ Hardcase mumbled.

„By the force,“ Tup hissed, tearing at his own hair, „You two are just unbelievable.“  
Hardcase and Fives both shrugged, while Kix sighed in agreement.   
„Can you two agree on trying to stay out of each others hair?“ Kix asked, „Because the captain's going to tear you a new one of we aren't able to get you to calm down.“   
He nodded towards Tup, who had crossed his arms over his chest and nodded grimly.

Fives threw a glance over at Hardcase.  
From the looks of it Hardcase didn't seem satisfied with the outcome of the situation either, but acquiescent to what Kix proposed.  
Finally both nodded.  
„Good,“ Tup snorted, „Now shake hands.“

„What?!“ Hardcase snapped.  
„I'm not gonna shake his hand,“ Fives snorted.  
Kix raised a brow, „If you behave like younglings maybe we should punish you like younglings.“  
He exchanged a glance with Tup and that glimmer in their eyes didn't look promising at all.  
„O-On second thought,“ Hardcase stammered, quickly pushing to his feet to hurry and meet a stumbeling Fives in the middle to shake hands before their punishment could go out of hand.


	29. "I'm doing this for you."

„I'm doing this for you.“  
„How is any of this for me,“ Kix snapped back, staring at all the paint and glitter covering a part of the corridor and people in it.  
He didn't knew what had happened but it looked like a paint bomb of some sort had gone off, covering Hardcase, Fives, Dogma, the Captain and Commander in paint and glitter.

Kix thankfully had trailed a bit behind them and therefor avoided the brute of the paint-bomb, thus only having paint covering the soles of his boots and a bit up his leg bracers.  
Ahsoka wiped some of the paint off of her lekkus as Rex wiped at his glitter covered eyes.  
„Why?“ Dogma huffed, fiddeling at his ear as some paint had apparently gotten into there.  
Hardcase looked over at Fives, who shook glitter out of his hair.  
„He knows why.“

Everyone stared from Hardcase to Fives, only to then proclain, „Oh, you've got to be kidding me!“  
„That's it,“ Rex cursed, „this has gotten way out of hand.“  
„Is this about the same thing that scuffle a few weeks ago was about?“ Ahsoka asked.  
Rex nodded with a angry huff.  
„Getting caught up in some jealousy battle,“ they heard Dogma grumble under his breath, while he stomped off towards the freshers and left paint and glittery foot prints everywhere.

They all stared at Kix, who only mumbled something about getting a migraine before he turned on his heels and followed right after Dogma.  
„You're gonna be cleaning this up!“ Rex told Hardcase and Fives, following the other two in the same direction, Ahsoka next to him.  
„Why do I have to clean up his mess now?!“ Fives cursed.  
„Because,“ Rex growled, „your incessant flirting got all of this started in the first place.“  
„I hope for you we're gonne get this off,“ Ahsoka commented, rubbing at her lekku and not making any progress in getting the paint off.

As soon as they were alone Fives leveled Hardcase with a death glare.  
„Stupid nerve burner,“ he grumbled, spitting some glitter.  
Hardcase shrugged, then turned towards a supply closet to get them some cleaning equipment.  
„Worth it,“ he hummed, sounding oddly pleased with himself.  
„Aha, and just how!?“ Fives snapped, still spitting glitter.  
„You gotta help me clean up,“ Hardcase sing songed, pushing a mop into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not realy feeling like writing anything serious right now, so let's just have Hardcase doing something stupid again.


	30. "I'm with you, you know that."

Rex pulled a face as he watched Hardcase play, what he assumed had to be some kind of childrens game with the shinies.  
“Now, what is that insanity,” he asked Fives who was watching Hardcase as well.  
“Hardcase burned a fuse and now pretends the shinies are his babys,” the ARC explained with a professional nodd, before sighing, “he's got empty-nest-syndrome.”  
Rex looked at the happenings, observing how Hardcase patted a trooper's shoulder for winning the game before he nodded in defeat.  
“As long as someone takes care of them,” he shrugged, before walking off.

And it wasn't only Rex that noticed Hardcase's strange behavior, Ahsoka did too.  
Hardcase's desperation was obvious to practially everyone.  
He constantly took in the shinies as surrogate children, to the point where he actually became a father figure to them, while Kix seemed to take up the mom role; granted, a vodka-mom.  
She watched as some of the shinies stood closely together in a group.  
“Wait, which one of them again? Kix?” Alma asked confused.  
“He's mom,” Tup groaned annoyed, “No, the fun dad. Rex.”  
Now Dogma looked confused, “I thought Hardcase was fun dad?”  
Tup looked disgruntled, “He was until he grounded me last week.”

Which made Ahsoka remember what had happened last week.  
Tup had done something with the soup in the messhall, which resultet in the mess being completely flooded, and Hardcase of all people had decided to punish the shinie.  
He had stood there scowling Tup into standing there like a guilty youngling.  
“You are going to clean up this mess,” Hardcase said, pointing at the soup covered ground that had some trooper sliding along the floor in the distance.  
Tup threw a hopefull glance at Kix, Hardcase looking at the medic with a _'don't you dare'_ kind of glance, which had Kix raising his hands in surrender.  
“Don't look at me. I'm with you, you know that.”

Tup's shoulders sank, and he started grumbeling angrily as Hardcase handed him a mop.  
“Stupid dad...”  
“What did you say, young men,” Hardcase asked sternly.  
“Nothing,” Tup snapped before starting to agrily mop the soup up from the floor.  
Hardcase had walked a bit further off with Kix, but still stayed close enough to make sure Tup would get his task done.  
“You are getting better at this,” Kix had hummed, to which Hardcase nodded, but there had been a frown on his face.  
“I'm still thinking that I should probably ground him...” he hummed.  
“WHAT!?” Tup had yelled indignated, as the mop cluttered to the floor.  
“You did flood the messhall with soup,” Hardcase shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alma is random background clone #23.


	31. "Scared, me?"

„How many Evil dead?“ Fives asked, receiving enthusiastic replies from one side of the room.  
„How many Hell Raiser?“ that got him fewer replies then previously.  
„I'm not that much for raising hell,“ Kix agreed with the overall feeling of the room, before he snaked through the party guests towards the kitchen to help Tup with the snacks.  
Meanwhile Hardcase was going through the VHS tapes Fives had gotten from the shop, trying to decide which one would be not that scary.

„Prom Night. Terror Train. Can somebody tell me why Jamy Lee Curtis is on all of them?`“  
„She is THE scream,“ Nub said from the sofa.  
Cutup nodded in agreement, „With a set of lungs like that she should be.“  
Hardcase frowned, until Ahsoka clarified with an annoyed, „Tits. See.“  
Barriss rolled her eyes in agreement with her annoyance and Hardcase went back to shuffeling through the VHS tapes.  
„Oh Oh,“ Hevy suddenly said excitedly, before he yelled, „Kix. Michael Jackson is on TV!“  
What followed was a crashing noise, then Kix nearly ran into the doorframe, before he slipped on the floor to dive over the couch, by which he nearly threw Cutup and Druidbait out of their seats.

„Jeez, Kix, calm down,“ Fives commented the evident display of excitement.  
„Shut the fuck up when the King in on,“ Kix hissed, before commanding Hevy to, „Turn that shit up.“  
„It's even the full version,“ Cody noted with a pleased nodd.  
They watched a car pull into frame that initiated the opening werewolf scene.  
Waxer chuckled as he watched Hardcase pull his shoulders up further and further during the scene, until he turned his gaze away during the transformation sequence.  
„If you get scared during a music video, just why are you here?“ Waxer asked amused.  
Hardcase pulled a face in defiance, „Scared, me?“  
He did manage to sit through the majority of the video, until the zombie dance had him jump to his feet and leave the room.

To their surprise Kix followed right after him.  
„So, we're basically hung between Evil Dead and Scream,“ O'Niner noted as he turned the volume on the TV down as the person wanting to watch the music video was no longer there.  
But Cutup and Boil protested so Tup turned the volume back up before putting down some bags of chips and a gigantic bowl of popcorn on the living room table.  
„I'm for Scream.“   
He turned to Fives to hand him his beer.  
„Even though I think if we are watching that we should probably stop the drinking.“  
Fives rolled his eyes.  
„Can somebody ask Kix and Hardcase what they wanne watch,“ he asked.  
Jesse jumped up, proclaiming, „I'll be right back,“ which made Tup roll his eyes.  
„And we should definately stop saying that,“ he hummed amused.

As Jesse didn't turn back up Fives went to look for his best friend after deciding the present majority would be enough to decide in favor of Scream.  
He found Jesse not far off, sitting on the staircase leading into the first floor of the house.  
„What's eating on you? Weren't you looking for Hardcase and Kix?“  
Jesse shrugged a shoulder, before he pointed over his shoulder up the stairs and unenthusiastically mumbled, „They're in your parents bedroom.“  
Fives raised his brows in astonishment before he huffed, „Men. I wanted that for me and Tup.“  
Jesse made a annoyed sounding noise under his breath and Fives sat down next to him with a chuckle.  
„Jesse, you should realy stop punishing yourself with that pining.“  
„What would you do if Tup was together with someone else,“ Jesse hissed and Fives had to concede.  
„Point,“ he hummed, „But still. You should get back in the game. Nub, clearly is interested.“  
„I don't want him,“ Jesse grumbled like a petulant child and Fives had had it.

„That's it,“ he huffed and pulled Jesse to his feet roughly, „Stop moping around like that, it's Halloween. The perfect night for getting laid. Plus, they are both no longer virgings, thus deminishing their chances at survival.“  
Jesse rolled his eyes but let himself be pulled back into the living room to watch the movie.  
He ignored any and all attempts at conversation Nub tried to strike up, but also didn't pay much attention to the movie.  
„Hey!“  
Jesse flinched violently as someone wacked him upside the head.  
„Echo asked you something,“ Hevy groused.  
„You alright there, Jesse?“ Echo asked concerned, clearly refraining from reasking his question, „You've been awefully quiet.“  
„No one plans a murder out loud, Echo,“ Jesse snorted in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The halloween chapter and you all can guess what's my #1 halloween movie.


End file.
